How I Fell In Love With a Pornstar
by punkfox825
Summary: There's always been an unspoken rule. You don't fall in love with the talent. But I'm the boss, and that rule is about to be broken. Quick Drabble Fic.
1. Chapter 1

I like sex.

I like sex a lot.

I like it so much I started my own company.

I promote it for a living now.

I run a website and a small toy company.

I'm involved in every step of the process.

I always knew the day would come where I crossed the line and became TOO involved.

This is my story.

My story of how I fell in love with a porn star.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your response to this so far. Its just gonna be a quick fic. Its all currently written and stands at 18 chapters. so unless I suddenly feel inspired you should get this fairly quickly. **

***NO BETA***

* * *

I'm very close to all my talent.

During filming of new scenes I'm there in support of everything they need.

Happy star makes a good scene which in turn makes me good money.

So we all win.

There was an unspoken rule amongst talent.

You didn't fall in love.

I mean sure we all loved each other in our own ways.

We all leaned on each other at one point in time to 'scratch the itch' when needed.

Rather than risk yourself with some one night stand.

Why not go with someone you trust, and due to industry mandated testing, know is clean?

But you never developed 'feelings' for another star.

I've seen it happen and it never ended up well.

I never had a problem with this rule.

That was until Edward Cullen walked into my casting call.


	3. Chapter 3

I was looking for fresh meat I guess you could say.

I had been studying the recent numbers and saw a dip in our viewership on the website that didn't sit well with me.

We were looking to bring out some new stuff including live shows.

For this I needed new guys and new girls.

I sort of despised casting calls.

Sure I got to see a whole lot of nakedness which I always enjoyed.

But to have these guys and girls staring at you, knowing you could make or break them.

Pressure.

It sort of took some of the fun from it.

Oh who am I kidding. I loved every second of casting calls.

Naked bodies, big, tall, small.

Light, dark, caramel.

It felt like a dirty Dr. Suess book.

I sit here with my right hand man and one of my top performers, James Deen.

Since JD is in so much of my material I let him help with casting.

I trust his opinion and figure he should have a choice on who he has sex with on camera.

Aren't I a good boss?

As owner of the company I get to have a 'hands on' casting.

Its good to be me.

After JD and I pick out a blend of a dozen new females to do some test shots of, it was time to move on to the guys.

After the first twenty or so passed through I was beginning to lose faith.

Then he walked in.

* * *

**Yeah anyone who knows me, knows i have a serious JD crush and finally found an excuse to put him in a fic :-P**


	4. Chapter 4

I leaned back in my chair and yawned.

My hands blindly reach out for my cup of black gold on the table before me as I picked up the paper work for the next guy.

"Who's next?" I asked JD. "Edward Cullen." I read off the sheet

"Oh hey that's the guy I was talking to you about."

JD had mentioned a few times a friend of his who was looking to break in to the industry.

I hadn't been looking for new talent so hadn't thought much about it.

I looked up as I heard the door opening to the room.

I had to hold myself back from immediately spitting out the words "your hired"

The man before me, I'm not even sure you could call him a man.

He was every wet dream and fantasy I had, had since I was a teen wrapped into one tight, hot, wanna do dirty things to package.

The guys greeted each other and as we made eye contact I went into full boss mode.

Cause if there was one thing I was allowed to do it was this.

And I would take advantage of it.

I leaned back in my chair and raised and eye brow.

"Edward I'm gonna need you to get naked."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the love for this mini fic! Its pretty much a consensus that we all wish we could tell a guy the "Im gonna need you to get naked" line.**

* * *

I usually use this as a test.

Most guys stumble and fumble and it's a bar to measure how at ease they are about being naked publicly.

I held in my shock as he didn't even hesitate before reaching behind his neck and yanking his shirt over his head.

I watched his nimble fingers pluck away at the buttons on his jeans.

When I looked up just before he pulled open the fly I was met with a smirk and eyes trained on me.

***good bye panties***

He swiftly dropped his pants to his ankles.

***commando***

I swallowed the gallon of saliva that seemed to have taken up residence in my mouth.

With as much grace as I could muster I got up from my chair.

I took a slow walk around Edward as he stood there naked as the day he was born.

I had to bite my fist as I took in his back side.

I cleared my throat as I sat back down.

I kicked JD under the table as he snickered under his breath.

"So Edward, why are you here?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Sex, Miss Swan. Just sex."

If I thought his body would kill me I shouldn't have listened to his voice.

***gulp***


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, seeing as this _is_ a porn company, I figured that was safe to assume. Care to…expand on that?"

I glanced out of my peripheral at his package.

It was hard to miss.

***and getting harder by the minute***

"Well, Miss Swan, I like sex. I enjoy it. I think I'm pretty good at it. What better life then to get paid for doing it?"

"Bella."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Its Bella. Quit with the Miss Swan bullshit. Makes me feel old. And I am most certainly not old."

"No, No you're not."

We had some sort of silent stand-off.

I looked up from foot to head.

_The one on top of his body!_

"You can go. We'll be in touch."


	7. Chapter 7

We had picked our new talent.

It was time to do some new mini scenes/photoshoots.

These were the ones I would use on the site to help get their names out.

This was my definitely my favorite time. I loved seeing new talent work.

Nothing like seeing someone new find their sexual stride.

I brought in my two favorite regulars JD and Angie. They would help relax and direct the newbies in order to get their best work.

I was more than a little excited to Edward in all his…glory.

I was glancing over his will/wont sheet as I called it. It was the sheet that told me everything he was willing to do and not do.

Angie walked in from the makeup room. She bounced over to me in the chair I sat, in all her natural glory.

"So, heard the newbies hot." She whispered as the photographer adjusted the lights behind me.

"Oh Ang. You ain't seen nothing yet." I grinned at her.

"So, how easy do I have to go on him?" She tilted her head to the paper I held.

My grin grew bigger as I cocked my eyebrow. "Minimal Limits." I drawled.

"Minimal…..limits…..?"

I think I saw her drool.

In my company minimal limits was when everything was a go expect for 'fluids' we called it. (i.e. urine,feces,blood) It was a common thing for females but most men specified limits in things such as anal play, spankings, bondage etc.

I glanced over Edward's paper work again as I showed it to Ang. The only thing he had written in for the notes was

"willing to try anything once"

Ang broke out in a smile as the door opened and in walked Edward.

I unconsciously licked my own lips as I took in his attire.

Tousled hair.

Grey slim shirt.

Worn in jeans hanging low.

Bare feet.

"Merry Fucking Christmas to me."

I couldn't help but concur with Ang statement.


	8. Chapter 8

I turned to my director Seth and nodded telling him to get started.

He directed them to the spots on the set in front of the camera.

We were working with a basic bedroom set up for these shots.

"Show me what you got." My voice wavered from my spot once they were standing at the end of the bed.

Edward made eye contact with me for a split second before his hands went to Ang's face and his attention was on her.

I seemed to blink and Ang was naked sprawled out along the bed.

I swore I saw Edward's eyes flick to mine before his tongue reached out and licked along her folds.

I couldn't tell you if the moan that followed came from Ang or myself.

Every grunt.

Every moan.

Every giggle.

Every facial expression that followed from the time they started to the time Edward was jerking himself off on to Ang's tits as she kneeled below him, would be burned into my bean fiddling bank for the rest of my life.

As Seth called a finish to the set I took a deep breath.

I glanced at my blackberry and saw that nearly 90 minutes had passed.

It didn't pass my notice that Edward hadn't even needed to be fluffed once.

I was so screwed.

Or so I could hope.


	9. Chapter 9

I made it two weeks.

Two weeks I actually avoided working with Edward head on.

Which is hard in an industry where I am literally filming daily.

I was in my office packing up some last minute papers before I headed out to check in at the set.

He walked in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I tried to show irritation but damn he looked good.

"Ever heard of avoidance?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

His eye brow raised.

"It's been two weeks since my first filming and I have not heard hid nor hair of one Isabella Swan."

I swallowed thickly.

He was good.

"I hired you. I never said I would hold your hand like a baby. Is that what you need Edward? Do you need your hand held?"

"Maybe not my hand." He did this cocky little shrug that should have made me wanna slap him but really just made me wanna climb him like a damn tree.

"Is there something you needed Edward?"

"Just wanted to know how you were liking my work."

"I haven't had a chance to look over the prints yet."

He raised the other bushy eyebrow at me.

It was a lie. I was the first one all Edwards finished prints came through. There was major talk about him. Most were saying he was going to rival JD in the 'boy next door' star role.

I was actually scheduled to be on set tomorrow for his first threesome. JD, him and another one of my favorite girls Alice.

He knew I was lying.

"It's been busy around here but I will be on set tomorrow for your threeway. So I guess if you want a critique I can offer you one after."

Edward smirked that devil grin at me. "Well then I guess I better do good work."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement as he exited the room.

I made a mental reminder to bring extra underwear to set tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"You really think you're gonna be able to just sit here?"

I raised one eyebrow at JD. I didn't take my focus off Edward though. He was across the set talking to seth about the set-up and props. Watching him handle bundle of rope had my insides twisting in knots.

"What is it? I've never seen you like this around a performer."

I shook my head. I could never lie to him.

"I don't know. Just something about him. I want to rub him in all the wrong ways."

JD laughed as Alice walked out and told him makeup was ready for him.

"What up bitch?"

I smiled at Alice as she kissed my cheek.

"So golden boy hey?" she turned around to follow where my eyes were still stuck.

"Alice I don't know what to do."

"Wellllllll you know what I say." She moved in behind my chair and bent close to my ear. "Fuck em and get it out of your system. You'll feel better."

The pixie giggled as Seth called everyone to set.

I watched as they started out with Edward binding first her legs and then her wrists. He played with her for a bit before JD joined in.

The whole scene played out flawlessly before me. One of my deepest fantasy's was literally being played out before my eyes.

I got lost in the scene so much that I nearly fell out of my chair when I heard the loud pop of a overheard light popping.

"Damn it cut!" Seth yelled out.

There was a small fuss as it was worked out that the light would have to be replaced.

"I need a break then." Alice requested. JD swiftly got her untied so her muscles could relax since we weren't sure how long it would take before the camera was ready to roll again.

I stared at Edward who looked a little lost. His hand was lazily stroking himself to stay hard as he watched the lights being moved around and changed.

It looked like someone could use a fluffing.

And I was just the boss to help out.


	11. Chapter 11

I strolled over to where Edward was still standing.

His face changed in to a grin as he saw me walking towards him.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you need to be fluffed?" I asked with as serious face i could muster.

His grin drops as his eye brows furrow in confusion.

"Wait you mean-"

Before he can even finish I drop to my knees before him.

Before his next breath I have him in my mouth and my tongue working him over.

It's like heaven on a stick.

The man is perfect.

Just as I swore he was about to lose himself Seth's voice rang out calling everyone back to their places.

I popped him out of my mouth and with a kiss to the head stood back up.

I looked him right in his eyes that seemed to be in a daze.

"Back to work for you. I'm not paying you to just stand around."

I giggled as I slapped his ass and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can not believe you did that."

"What? Like I've never fluffed before? I do it when it's needed."

"Bella, the last time you fluffed was like half a decade ago. and you forget I've seen you fluff. That was not fluffing. You were licking that man like he was the last lolly on earth."

I roll my eyes at Alice as she takes another bite of her sandwich. It's been almost a week since I was on their set. I met up with Alice at my office to have lunch and go over the proofs for the photos that were taken.

Needless to say they were perfection.

Alice and JD always did well. They had been in the business long enough they knew what sold.

Edward was in a place all his own.

I could literally _FEEL _him coming through in the pictures that were spread out on my desk.

"You know he's asked about you." Alice mentions offhandily pulling me from my thoughts.

My lips quirk and my eyes squint as I pretend to think about it.

Time to ramp up the next stage.

I'm gonna bang me a porn star.


	13. Chapter 13

I took a deep breath just as Seth yelled a wrap.

It took every little bit of my lasting self control to sit through the threesome I just witnessed.

I think Alice was purposely showing off.

That little minx was making me step up and make a move.

Little did she know I had already made my choice.

Edward was just throwing on his robe when he made eye contact with me.

I crooked my finger at him.

He loosely tied the robe shut and his crooked smirk swayed up to me.

"Yes Miss Swan. Can I help you?"

"Depends Mr. Cullen. You busy this evening?"

Edward licked his lips. "You mean besides going home to my wife and 2.5 kids?"

"Yeah. Think you could carve out a little bit of time before then? I'd like to give you an...evaluation of your work."

"Yeah I think I can do that." He nods.

"My office. 30 mins."

I take his face between my hands and lay the hottest kiss I can on him.

Without hesitation I turn and walk away cause god knows if I don't I would be mounting Edward right there on set.


	14. Chapter 14

29 minutes later there was a double knock on my office door.

I sat back in my chair and brushed a few loose strands out of my face.

I can't help the grin on my face as I tell him to come in.

The man is sin as he walks across the room and doesnt speak a word.

I swivel in my chair to face him as he stands next to my desk.

"I'm ready for my...evaluation, Mrs. Swan."

"I'm gonna need to see a up close view of you work ."

"But of course."

Edward spreads my knees as he kneels down to the ground.

His hands trace up my thighs, raising my skirt as they go.

"No panties? What would your husband think?"


	15. Chapter 15

I push my finger against his lips.

"No talking . More fucking."

We wear matching grins as Edward's face disappears between my legs.

Helloooo heaven.

Every scene I have had to endure for the past few weeks is now being played out between my legs.

My bottom lip disappears into my mouth as my hands disappear into his mop of hair.

I push he pulls.

I tug he dives deeper.

No sooner have I crested the top then his lips are attached to mine and he's buried himself to the hilt inside of me.


	16. Chapter 16

He lifts me up on top of my desk.

I don't even think twice about the hundred photos spread out across my desk that were currently ruining.

There's nothing slow about this.

The pace is immediately punishing and powerful.

My hands can do nothing but grip the back of Edward's head as he works his magic.

His hands and lips seem to be everywhere.

I cant even focus on one feeling.

He has lit my body up as it still rides out the high he's already inflicted.

My office is bursting at the seams with the sounds of us coming together.

With a few grunts and a low groan from each of us the motion between us finally slows.

I stare at the ceiling, as my mouth sits open wide, gasping for what little air I can.

Edward pulls back and meets my face.

"So how did I do?" The side of his mouth lifts.

"Oh you did good. Very good." I nod reassuringly.

"Good. Cause Bella?"

After what he just did to my body, I find the effort to raise a questioning eyebrow to him quite taxing.

"I quit"


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh hunny you do realize you weren't actually being paid right?"

We each shift around pulling clothes back on and putting ourselves back together.

"Ahhh come on did you have to ruin the mood?"

I look over at my husband of the past five years and smile.

"Ok fine if you must. I will allow you to quit."

I push a sweet kiss to his lips that completely contradicts the action that just happened.

"But if you think I'm giving you a severance package...you got another thing comin"

"Oh baby I think my severance package just happened on your desk." He nods behind me.

I slap his chest as I sit at my desk and try to make sense of the piles we messed up.

"So you gonna tell everyone I'm your husband yet?"

* * *

**I had two people guess this. and a few others had some questions about it. Hope you guys aren't disappointed. Let me know what you think.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**The reaction last chapter was pretty awesome. When I read fic I like to FEEL something about it. So whether a good reaction or bad if it makes me actually react its a good fic to me. And just remember this is just that FIC, its a story. Thank you guys for sending me the reviews whether you agreed with Bella and Edwards relationship or not. This the last chapter. I will be doing an "outtake" showing the conversation of how Edward came to work for Bella after.**

* * *

"You know I've always kept my private life private. but yeah I think most have figured out something is going on. I don't know how I'm gonna tell them you quit though."

Edward rolls his eyes. "Yeah cause I will be missed so much."

"Oh you don't even know. James was really liking working with you."

He gives me a look that says _don't even kid._

"Really? Thanks for helping me out tho. I couldn't have launched the new stuff without you here."

"It was fun. You got to play out your fantasy I got to play out a few of mine. But I'll be glad to be done."

I smiled at him as he mentions the deal we made. I know he had fun but I also know he's just not cut out for this life.

I shoo him towards the door.

"Get outta here the girls need to be picked up from the babysitter and I have at least an hour of work here."

Edward makes his way back around my desk and pats my belly were our .5 currently resides for the next seven months.

His lips kiss my forehead three times.

"Don't work too hard. Ill see you when you get home.

He stops just inside the door and turns to me.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mr._Cullen." _I emphasize the last name that is legally also mine even tho I don't use it for work.

I smile and take a deep breath shaking my head at the silly man who closes the door behind him.

True pornstar or not, I am head over heels in love with that man.


	19. OUTTAKE

**For those who wanted to know how this all started here's the conversation Bella and Edward had that decided him working for her.**

* * *

I glanced over the numbers again. Our new membership was down and views were not where I wanted them to be.

My eyes left my computer screen and watched the man on the floor across the room from me.

The giggles of our two daughters as he laid there and let the their tiny bodies crawl all over him made me smile.

I was struck with inspiration as I took in the profile of my husband.

You see I had originally met Edward 8 years earlier at AVN expo.

My company was just starting out.

He had done some little work in the industry when he needed extra money.

He at the time was friends with a fresh faced James Deen who became one of my best guys.

He now worked as my website manager. No one knew we were married.

He mainly worked from home and due to me using my maiden name I was about to keep that part of my life private.

I couldn't help wondering if he would be up to helping me out.

~HIFILWAPS~

"Girls are asleep. You come up with anything to help?" Edward rested his chin on my shoulder as I continued staring at my screen.

"Well. I may have come up with something. It actually involves you." I was nervous to ask but with the look on his face he seemed open.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I'm gonna have to hire some fresh talent like we figured. and few new shoots to bring in some new members. But thats where you come in."

I saw the moment it clicked in his head and his eyes changed.

"You wanna hire me?"

I jumped into explaining.

"Well no one knows you as my husband. Thank god for privacy right? And you know you always had success when you were in the industry before. You can't deny your in your prime. So I figured if you maybe rang up James asked if he knew of any openings for you to earn some extra cash? You come in, audition, do work for a couple months and then quit."

He was still looking at me with a blank expression on his face. I worried maybe he would turn me down so I kept right on rambling.

"I think it would just be some really good exposure for the brand. I mean look at you. Your like every girls wet dream come true. It could be fun?"

"Fun?" He looked at me dubiously

"Yeah I mean you could use it to act out some fantasy's learn a few new things. And you've always said how you wanted to fuck your boss." I joked.

He smiled at that one.

"You would be ok with me sleeping with other women?"

I knew I was wearing him down, so I climbed in his lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"How long have I been in this industry? I know there's nothing but sex. Two ...or more people coming together and making a film for money. Its not love. Its just sex and if I say so my self your pretty damn good at sex. I know alot of people may disagree with a couple doing something like this but I know who your coming home to at the end of night and that's all that matters."

"You know once I quit and word gets out everyone will know who we are to each other then?"

"Yeah well its been five years. figure I had my private time. Im ready to show you off now."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course"

~HIFILWAPS~

A week later Edward informed he thought about it and had put a call into James and would be showing up to "audition"

We set our rules. We would act like we were just meeting. He would work for two months and as long as every thing went right and numbers improved he would quit and we could tell everyone the truth. Most would just find it funny and probably a hot type of role play.

Or so I could hope.

* * *

**As of right now this is as far as I'm going with this story. I just began writing to try to inspire my muse back. I may come back and write more if these characters decide theres more to be heard but for now this story is complete. Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews! I love to hear your guys opinions and views on this!**


End file.
